


I wanna love you

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: quick one shot in which charlie & mac dance together





	I wanna love you

**Author's Note:**

> "I wanna love you  
Dancing on the floor  
We keep dancing,  
which makes me love you some more."  
\- I Wanna Love You by Just Friends

They’d been fighting. All week. All of them. Insatiably. Dennis and Mac vs Frank and Dee, Frank vs Charlie, Charlie and Dee vs Mac and Dennis, Mac and Charlie vs Dee and Dennis, Dennis vs Frank and Dee. There was no rhyme. No reason. No common denominator between any of the fights. 

Well, the bar. That was the common denominator. Charlie realized it first, declared it a curse. Then Frank as Dr. Mantis Toboggan (who stole the idea from Dennis who stole the idea from Mac who stole the idea from Dennis) diagnosed them with Cabin Fever. It wasn’t a curse, just that feeling of being cooped up.

So, they locked up the bar on a Friday night to go to a hot new nightclub down in center city. They even got dressed up and took an Uber. And it was great. No fighting. Just some booze and songs and lights. And lots of dancing. 

Charlie was having the time of his life on the dancefloor, alone. He’d tried to dance with a few chicks, but they always ended up either calling him a creep or (in one case) walking away with Frank when he flashed his cash. That was fine. Charlie wasn’t here for a chick. He was here for a good night out, a stress free night. He was pretty sure his friends weren’t fighting either. Dee had been in the bathroom for a long time, he was thinking of pestering her when she got out to see if she’d scored any coke or molly.

He went back to the table they’d been set up, where Mac was sitting with his arms crossed, leaned back in his chair. Angry. Charlie didn’t want to ask, he was here for a fun night, but he wasn’t not going to ask.

“What’s got you down, buddy?” Charlie asked, swigging from one of the beers on the table, not caring if it was his. 

“I don’t know how you’re out there dancing after all those chicks just rejected you,” Mac huffed.

“Why’s it make you mad, man? I’m here havin’ fun. No chicks, it’s still fun,” Charlie shrugged, sitting down next to Mac. 

“Well I don’t know, I get rejected by one dude and-”

“Well, maybe he was straight, we’re not at a-”

“I know he’s not.”

“How do you know?”

“That doesn’t matter, I just know.”

Charlie shrugged and asked, “Why’s that piss you off, dude? You’re gonna sit here mad all night just because you got rejected by one dude?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess, I just, no, I don’t know.” Mac sighed, shoulders slumping, hands falling in his lap. He looked down at his hands and wiped his knuckles on his jeans, getting the last of the smeared blood off from when he punched the brick wall in the alley.

“Well, I’m sure there’s other guys you could dance with. And if not, I mean, you could just come have fun.”

“I don’t know,” Mac looked over at Charlie and smiled a little. “I just, I see you dancing out there, and man, I love you.”

“I love you too, dude,” Charlie laughed into the lip of the beer before drinking from it again.

“Just seeing you out there, dancing, I wish I could dance like that with you.”

“You can, c’mon,” Charlie said, standing up, slamming his beer down.

“No, I’m fine, I don’t want to get rejected again.”

“Who’s rejecting you, man? I’m telling you to dance with me!”

“But you’ll say no if you know how I want to dance with you,” Mac said, looking up at Charlie, making eye contact. Charlie wasn’t good at hints, but he was hoping the look in his eyes was more than a hint.

“What?” Charlie looked around before looking back at Mac. He pointed at himself and asked, “Like, me, you wanna dance with me, like...?”

“No, man, I’m fucking with you,” Mac laughed, breaking the eye contact, trying his best to keep a joking smile on.

“Oh, ‘cause, I mean, I wouldn’t say no, dude.”

“You wanna dance with me romantically?”

“I mean, why not? It’s worth a shot,” Charlie shrugged.

Mac laughed and stood up. Charlie took his hand and led them to the dancefloor. Charlie’s hands went to Mac’s shoulders, Mac’s hands on Charlie’s waist. Just like when they were teenagers, trying to learn how to dance before asking girls out to dances. But much nicer. Closer. Too slow for the song and the setting, but perfect.

“You’re cool with this?” Mac asked, not quite relaxed. Charlie could feel it in his shoulders. He was holding back. 

“Yeah man,” Charlie shrugged a little and smiled. “I mean, like, you’ve been going for the ‘fall in love with your best friend’ thing for years. Maybe you picked the wrong best friend.”

“Maybe,” Mac laughed. And his shoulders dropped just a little. Charlie could feel the relaxation.

“Is Dennis the dude who rejected you?”

“Who else?”

“Are you using me? To like make him mad?”

“No, he went home.”

“So you really wanna dance with me?”

“Dude, I don’t think I just wanna dance with you. I think I wanna love you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it feels right.”

“Yeah, it does feel right.”

Mac leaned forward and gave Charlie a kiss. A little kiss. On the lips, closed mouthed. Charlie didn’t even have time to close his eyes before it was over.

“That feels right too,” Charlie said afterwards.

“Good, I liked it.”

“I’m not gonna bang you yet, though. I’m classy, you gotta buy me dinner first.”

“I’ll buy you as many dinners as you want,” Mac laughed. 

And they danced. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't uploaded anything new in like a month. sorry i haven't updated any of my multiple fics that are unfinished. here's something fun that popped into my head today.


End file.
